


Batteries Not Included

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, One-sided hate sex, Oral Sex, Rodimus being a dick, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: What do you do when you can't overload on your own?  You call on the greatest Autobot of all time!  Who cares if he's also the guy you loathe?





	Batteries Not Included

No matter how Rodimus rubbed, stroked, or pumped, he chased an overload that eluded him.  He'd dug into his toy chest and ridden all manner of false spikes from soft to firm, and he'd turned his vibrators as high as they would go and used every goddamn setting they had.  Nothing.  He was going to go insane if he didn't overload soon.

When the last of his batteries ran out and his vibrator left him aching, he frustratedly threw it against the wall.  He knew he'd wake up the next morning and hate his past self for breaking it, but it gave him a release of anger.  At this point he'd settle for _any_ sort of release, but he didn't want to break all of his toys.  They _usually_ worked, but tonight...

How long had it been since he'd fragged someone?  Like a good, face to the berth frag?

The fact that he had to put real thought to it gave him his answer.  An idea quickly sparked, though.  An awful idea, but he'd long since self-serviced his conscience from his processor.

"Hey, Thunderclash," Rodimus commed, his voice dripping with lust, "whatcha up to?"

"I'm getting ready to recharge," Thunderclash answered.  "It's late, Rodimus.  You should get some rest, too.  All good Autobots get a good night's rest."

"But there's still so much of the evening left," Rodimus purred.  "Plenty of time left for... other things.  Maybe things that take _two people_."

He heard Thunderclash swallow on his end.  "What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe you come up to my room and find out."  Rodimus left the conversation at that, smiling because he knew Thunderclash couldn't resist his offer.  He could imagine him now, scrabbling to get to him, but feigning nonchalance as he made his way through the halls.  A heroic Autobot coming to his captain's rescue.

Rodimus tried to ignore the throbbing need in his array while he waited.  Tried.  His hand kept pumping his spike, still trying for that overload.  It would be both a relief and an annoyance to overload before Thunderclash got there.  He wouldn't have to frag him, but he'd waste the likely only opportunity he would ever have to let Thunderclash's array get anywhere _near_ his own, and who knew when the next opportunity to frag someone would come along?

The rap on his door came sooner than expected.  The fragger must have _run_.  Still, Rodimus checked the camera feed to make sure he wasn't going to have his spike out and find Ultra Magnus on the other side.

There he was.  All forty feet of heroic Autobot, though from the way he stood, shaking enough for the camera to pick up, it was probably more like thirty-eight.

Rodimus snickered, composing himself before he opened the door.

"Well, hello there."  Rodimus grabbed Thunderclash by the collar and pulled him into his room before he could say anything.  He didn't need to.  His optics on Rodimus' spike spoke volumes.

"Rodimus, I..."  Thunderclash swallowed.

"It's not gonna suck itself."  Rodimus pushed down on his shoulder, but without his willingness, Thunderclash wouldn't be on his knees.  Primus, what a nice view.  He loathed Thunderclash's "holier-than-thou" attitude and just about everything else about him, but he couldn't deny that he was attractive.  Especially from this angle.

"I--"

"Nah."  Rodimus rubbed the head of his spike against Thundetclash's cheek.  "You don't have to speak.  In fact, I'd prefer you didn't.  I've got other ideas for how you can use your mouth."

Thunderclash's cooling fans came on loudly as a flush turned his face a bright red.

"Do you like it when I talk to you like this?" Rodimus purred.  He slid his spike head through wet lips, but didn't press in even as Thunderclash opened his mouth in anticipation.  "Oh, you naughty thing.  You do, don't you?  Or, is it just _me_ you like?"  His smile spread as Thunderclash let out a low whine and tried to capture his spike.  He chuckled darkly.  "I wanna hear you say it.  Tell me you want me."

"Primus, I want you," Thunderclash said breathily.

"Tell me how long you've wanted me."  He was pushing it, for sure, but after dipping just the tip into Thunderclash's mouth and hearing him whine even louder when he pulled it right back out, he knew he would say anything.

Rodimus didn't miss Thunderclash's hand sneaking down to his own array, massaging his spike cover.  "So long."  He groaned when Rodimus teased the tip in again.  " _Please_ ," he begged.

All at once, Rodimus pushed in.  He got almost all of his spike in before Thunderclash gagged.  "Well, well," he remarked, thrusting into his mouth.  "Here I was going to call you a slut but you can't even suck spike properly.  A shame."

Thunderclash stilled Rodimus' hips and swallowed the length of his spike, holding his helm there for a few moments before he gagged and coughed, but he went right back for it after recovering.  Each time his spike head pushed into the tight ring of Thunderclash's throat, Rodimus gasped.  Each swallow brought him that much closer to his elusive overload.

"A quick study, though.  Heh."

Cherry red optics flashed open, looking up at Rodimus with such lust.  Such desire.  If it were anyone else, Rodimus would have overloaded right there.  Anyone else, and any other night. 

"Faster," Rodimus barked the order.

Thunderclash picked up his speed, not bothering to try and deepthroat it anymore.  He did have _lovely_ technique with his glossa, though.  Because _of course_ he did.  Stupid, perfect Thunderclash.  Rodimus would have fucked his throat if he wasn't worried about the greatest Autobot of all time purging all over him. 

Through his soft moans, Rodimus managed to get out, "You know... anyone else would've made me overload by now."

Thunderclash grunted as he bobbed his helm faster, daring to probe into his throat.  He kept from gagging for the first while, but a particularly bad one caught him, and he pulled off, recovering, but his hand wrapped around Rodimus' spike to keep him going in his mouth's absence.  As soon as he was able, he took Rodimus back in, slowly deepthroating again.

"Ah, frag..."  Rodimus grabbed Thunderclash's helm and held him there a little longer than before.  He moved just a little bit and Thunderclash made a horrible gurgling noise that sounded hot as hell in the heat of the moment.  He gasped  and coughed when Rodimus finally released him.

"You can take it," Rodimus said as he pried Thunderclash's hands off of his hips.  "Just relax."  He thrust into him, slowly increasing his speed and throwing his helm back and moaning, long and low. 

Just when Thunderclash's expression started to look pained, his overload hit him without warning.  Rodimus pulled out suddenly and pumped thick streams of silvery transfluid all over his face and the stupid wings on his chest.  Thunderclash opened his mouth wide to catch the few wild drops that could find his glossa. 

Somewhere in the thrill of the moment, Rodimus considered snapping a picture to keep as potential blackmail for the future, but the intense release overshadowed everything else.  He even forgot why he hated the mech so much, but only until he'd drained his reservoirs.

He huffed, his vents heaving, leaning on Thunderclash for support.

Thunderclash eagerly licked up whatever his glossa could reach.  He swallowed it all like he needed it to live.  Like it held the answer to every question in his life.  Like drinking his transfluid would grant him eternal life.

"Well," Rodimus chuckled, "that's one." 

He made his way over to the berth, crooking a finger for Thunderclash to follow.  He took the first few steps on his knees before standing and finished the trip with a few long strides.  Rodimus leaned over the berth, putting his aft in the air, before Thunderclash could get any ideas about kissing him or any sort of position that had them facing each other.

Rodimus spread his legs, feeling the sticky strings of lubricant still connecting them.  He turned his helm so he could catch Thunderclash's gaze.  "Give me everything you've got."

He watched Thunderclash pressurize his spike, and was quite pleased to see that he was proportional.  If anything, Rodimus expected a little smaller.  He had that going for him, if nothing else.  That huge spike, a pearl of pre-fluid beading at its tip, made Rodimus even wetter, if that was even possible at this point.  Around halfway through his own attempts he'd begun to wonder where all this lubricant was coming from.  It was three frags' worth, easy.

"Hurry up!" Rodimus barked.  Thunderclash quickly shuffled up behind him.

Hours of attempting to overload had stretched Rodimus wide open.  When Thunderclash entered him, he slid right in with no resistance, delightfully filling Rodimus right up to his ceiling nodes.  He gasped in surprise, as though he'd been expecting more of a fight, but he shook it off quickly and started thrusting into him.

Rodimus whimpered with relief.  He had toys this size but nothing could quite simulate the warmth of a real spike.  Not even his fanciest and by far most expensive toy with the ridges that could be adjusted to any size and even _ripple_ could compare to the pliable nature of the real deal. 

"Oh, god, yeah," Rodimus groaned out.  He moaned quietly along to the rhythm of the frag, occasionally biting the sheets when the urge to scream a name hit him. 

He shut off his audials when Thunderclash's grunting got a little too loud.  Instead, he pulled up the porn he'd been watching before on his HUD, letting the actors' moans and groans heighten his arousal, instead.  He could almost pretend he was the mech in the video.  His fantasy even had him moaning, "Oh, yeah," when the spiking mech in the video asked if he liked that.

When Thunderclash leaned down over him, his hand making a beeline for Rodimus', he made sure to tangle his fingers up in the sheets, moaning wantonly.  He was worried he'd have to do the same with his other hand, but Thunderclash started stroking Rodimus' half-pressurized spike.  It wasn't half-pressurized for very long.

He felt his hot ventilations tickle his audial, and it took him a moment to realize he'd said something.

Muting the porn, Rodimus asked, annoyed, "What?"

"You're so beautiful," Thunderclash murmured, a little breathless.

"Heh.  I know."

"I wish you'd let me see your face."

Rodimus laughed.  "Yeah, I bet you'd like that.  Give me another overload and we'll talk."

Rodimus turned the sound of his porn back on when Thunderclash kissed at his spoiler.  It felt _heavenly_ , but he had to pretend the lips belonged to the big rig in the video.  Not that he looked like he'd be that tender, but this was a fantasy.  He could imagine _anyone_.  He could imagine he was being fragged by _Primus, himself_.  But he wouldn't.  Thunderclash'd like that _way_ too much.

"God, fill me up," Rodimus begged.  "Pump all that hot transfluid inside of me."  At this point he was just repeating what the spiked mech said verbatim.

He shut it off once the big guy overloaded.  There never was much after that beyond some grunting and over-exaggerated moans from the mech who didn't even get his own climax.  Instead, he was subjected to more of Thunderclash's grunts, overlaid with his panting as his thrusts grew sloppy and erratic.  Still good, though. 

"Oh, frag, yes!"  Rodimus played his part beautifully, but there'd be hell to pay if he wasn't satisfied in the end.  Especially given how close he was.  Though, he'd spent a good part of the evening here.  Dangling on the edge.

"I'm so close," Rodimus whispered.

"Overload with me, Rodimus."

Rodimus growled as Thunderclash sheathed himself fully inside, moaning as overload took him.  His berthmate, on the other hand, was left high and dry from the four worst words ever strung together.  His arousal dipped so low he was surprised to find his lubricants hadn't been sucked back into his frame from sheer turned-offness.

As soon as Thunderclash's ventilations levelled out, Rodimus snapped, "You'd better take care of me, too."

Fortunately, Thunderclash got to his knees again, this time aimed on pleasing Rodimus' valve with his mouth.  He suckled on his node and lapped at the soaking folds.  Again, as though Rodimus' fluids could sustain him.

At least it shut him up.

Still.  Rodimus wasn't too happy to feel him enjoying himself so much.  He ground back on him in a way he was sure smeared his fluids all over his face.  He couldn't wait to force him to walk back through the _Lost Light_ looking like that!

When Thunderclash ran the flat of his glossa along Rodimus' engorged node, he moaned, "Frag, yes, just like that."

Rodimus bit his lip, his face lighting up as his overload came rushing up to greet him.  A few more licks and blissful release rippled through his array again, spurting the last few drops of transfluid Rodimus still had onto Thunderclash.

Ventilating hard, his optics lolling in his lethargic post-overload state, Rodimus was vaguely aware of Thunderclash coming to sit on the berth.  He was _very_ aware of his hand reaching for his frame, and no matter how tired he was he wasn't about to subject himself to post-coital cuddles with _Thunderclash_.

"Damn, I needed that," Rodimus said as he stood, stretching.

"I'm glad I could make you feel good."  Thunderclash smiled at him.

"Yeah, well, when you really just need to get fragged you'll take just about anyone."  Rodimus laughed.  "So, I guess I'll see you around...?"  _Get the hell out of my room you insufferable_ \--

"Do you have a towel?" Thunderclash requested.

Rodimus shrugged.  "I'm more about air drying."

"Not to worry.  I have one, if you change your mind."  Thunderclash pulled a small rag out of his subspace because _of course_ he'd even be prepared for a random tryst.  Fragger.

Rodimus shrugged again, this time with anger.  "I can shower or something."

"Actually, that'd be--"

"Aw, slag, I forgot.  Shower's broken."  That was too close.  "Shouldn't you be getting home?" Rodimus asked sharply, changing the subject.

"Well, I--"

"Man, I really gotta get someone on fixing my shower."  Rodimus pushed Thunderclash towards the door.  "Thanks for the overloads."

Once Rodimus had successfully gotten him through the open door, Thunderclash asked, "So, uh, can I buy you a drink at Swerve's sometime?"

Rodimus looked up and away as if he were seriously considering that offer.  "Like, as in, you buy me a drink and then leave me alone, or do I have to spend some time with you?"

"Well, I, I just assumed that--"

"You know what?  You're right, it really is getting late.  We should get to berth.  Night, Thunders!"  Rodimus shut the door in his face, pushed the toys still on his berth onto the floor (that was future Rodimus' problem) and climbed in.  Satisfied from his multiple overloads, he had no trouble falling deep into recharge.


End file.
